Nevermore
by lily.song.1485
Summary: After the banishment of Princess Luna, Princess Celestia discovered that the Moon princess had a secret daughter! In order to protect the filly, the Sun Princess takes her and hides her away in a far away kingdom, and that is where The Eternal Night begins.


**_PROLOGUE_**

**_ T_**_he clomping of horse hooves echoed through the halls of Canterlot castle as two royal guards galloped in the nights darkness. One was using magic to carry a small basket ahead of them as the other looked tense and alert, Sword drawn and ready in case of confrontation. They reached a back entrance and had just stepped through the door when they were stopped by two lone figures all in black. The figures their aquamarine dragon eyes glared dangerously at them as the taller one spoke, "Hand it over...NOW." The guards tensed as they got ready to fight when yellow magic suddenly blasted the two black figures and Princess Celestia waked forward as the two slumped to the ground unconscious. _

_ "You have her?…", she asked in an anxious voice. "Yes Princess. She is unharmed and we were not seen." The first Guard reported and passed the basket to their princess. Celestia took it gently with her own magic as she spoke in a hushed tone, "Make sure I am not followed. I shall return shortly." _

_ "What are you going to do with her?..." The second guard asked softly. Princess Celestia met his gaze evenly and answered calmly, "Take her where she will be safe." The Sun Princess then took off into the sky alone. _

_ She flew for a long time before landing in Uniartica, in a back yard shrouded in shadows. and covered in soft white snow. A Unicorn mare stepped outside as soon as the princess landed and bowed before whispering, "Your Highness..." Celestia nodded calmly in a return greeting and passed her the basket. "Remember...not a word to any pony...I placed a spell on the filly to conceal her horn but that was all I was willing to do...Are you sure that you are up for this, Silver Dust?" _

_ The unicorn nodded, "Yes. Black Ice and I will insure her safety." Silver Dust looked down at the basket and removed the blanket. Inside, a small newborn violet Alicorn filly was sleeping. Silver Dust had to concentrate hard to look past the Princess's spell to see the faint outline of the hidden horn. The mare recovered the foal and looked back up at Princess Celestia, "She looks so much like her...But she will be safe here." Then after another Formal bow, Silver Dust retreated inside with the basket and its precious bundle. Celestia turned away as tears streamed down her cheek as she looked up at the moon, her sisters banishment had taken a toll on the Sun Princess, but to now have to give up her only Niece in order to protect her from the Children Of Nightmare was almost too much. But, at least the child would be safe. The Princess opened her wings and spoke softly to herself, "Im sorry...my beloved niece..." then the Princess of Equestria disappeared without another look back. _

_ Inside the Home, Silver Dust set the baby down on a soft pillow. A black stallion Pegasus walked in from the front room and looked at the baby, his red eyes softening at the sight of the precious child. _

_ "Is this her?..." He asked softly so as not to wake the filly. Silver Dust nodded to her husband and Black Ice sighed, "She is so tiny...Do you think she knows?..." _

_ Silver Dust covered the filly with a blanket and nodded, "She does...but she is forbidden to speak of it...Princess Celestia placed a spell on her to ensure that as well as hide her horn..." Black Ice looked the baby over and frowned, almost angrily, "Hiding her birth sake...I wont have it...Remove the spell at least from the horn..." Silver Dust didn't hesitate, a part of her agreeing greatly with her husband and her horn flashed with pale blue magic as it counteracted the original spell. The horn reappeared on the Filly's head but other wise nothing changed. The pair watched the foal sleep in silence until Black Ice walked away into his own room. Silver Dust stayed a moment longer before planting a soft kiss on the Fillys' head and whispered, "Sleep little one...your new life begins now."_


End file.
